1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor equipment, and more particularly to semiconductor equipment having cleaning function.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor manufacturing equipment are commonly used in the production of semiconductor components. The semiconductor manufacturing equipment typically has a reaction chamber. The reaction gases required by the semiconductor manufacturing process can be provided into the reaction chamber by the showerhead of the reaction chamber. After several times of semiconductor manufacturing processes, particles or contaminants may be accumulated within the reaction chamber. Thus, process results and the process yields are affected by the residues.
Generally speaking, the particles or contaminants accumulated within the reaction chamber can be removed manually when the reaction chamber is opened; however, this usually leads to negative results, such as long maintenance times, unstable process results, and so on.
For the reasons that there are some disadvantages of the prior art mentioned above, there exists a need to propose a semiconductor equipment having cleaning function. The particles or contaminants accumulated within the reaction chamber can be timely removed so as to avoid excessive accumulation.